In Silence
by Shinobu Yami
Summary: Dean tem apenas uma noite para mostrar para Sammy e Cass como são especiais, não apenas para ele, mas também um para o outro. /Threesome/


Os últimos episódios de Supernatural foram realmente muito tristes e angustiantes, desoladores para dizer a verdade.

Então fiquei pensando em escrever alguma coisa sobre isso, ví coisas lindas e sensíveis em dezenas de fics por aí,

mas como eu sou uma pessoa muito má,

vou me aproveitar do vazio da alma de Dean para poder fazê-lo gemer um pouco e muito bem acompanhado...

Sam e Cass tem de servir pelo menos pra isso! OMFG! Como eu sou pervertida!

Não pensem que isso é um threesome levinho, pois não é!

O Dean vai ter de estar muito, mas muito, completamente desolado para permitir o que anda passando

em minha mente pervertida e acreditem, ele está!

Situei essa história um capítulo á frente, depois de "Dead men don't wear plaid", brincando de prever o futuro, como se meu querido tio Bobby (vira essa boca para lá!) tivesse partido para o andar de cima e

Dean estivesse se sentindo mais culpado do que já estava antes.

Sim, o mundo caiu em sua cabeça e levou sua alma embora...Cass e Sam agindo realmente estranho e Dean, bem...você vai ver... você nunca viu ele fazer algo assim, não com eles pelo menos...hahahahahahaha...

Tenham medo incautos...hahahahahahahahahahaha...

**Threesome is so hot!**

**I'm a bad, really bad girl!**

Dean tem apenas uma noite para mostrar para Sammy e Cass como são especiais, não apenas para ele, mas também um para o outro. /Threesome/

_**In silence...**_

Castiel abriu a porta e entrou, tentava acostumar-se num movimento que parecia estranho para ele. Ter de abrir portas para entrar ou sair não era muito normal na existência de um anjo e mesmo que tivesse de guardar os poucos poderes que lhe restavam, além de chamar bem menos atenção, é claro, não deixava de ser uma estranha sensação entrar em contato com o frio do metal toda vez que precisava entrar ou sair do Hotel onde estavam os Winchesters estavam hospedados. Aquele hotel familiar de beira de estrada parecia diferente demais aos olhos do anjo, se comparado aos moteis baratos em que costumavam ficar. O cerco estava se fechando e Dean e Sam precisavam se esconder, mais que nunca.

O som do chuveiro mantinha-se ininterrupto, assim como quando saíra, mas ao virar-se, encontrou Dean parado, olhando para o nada através da janela aberta no início da madrugada. Mas ao mesmo tempo parecia concentrado em algo que Castiel não podia perceber. Estava vestido apenas com uma velha camisa que um dia devia ter sido preta, assim como a boxer que usava. Mas não parecia ter se importado em enxugar-se direito antes de vesti-las, assim como não importou-se em acabar de se vestir e escapar dos olhos do anjo como sempre. As gotas de água ainda escorriam de seus cabelos e o invadiam blusa adentro e haviam algumas gotas escorrendo por suas coxas nuas, deslizando lentamente entre seus pelos. Um vapor suave ainda podia ser visto enquanto desprendia-se de seu corpo.

Uma garrafa estava de alguma bebida alcoolica postava-se quase vazia em sua mão, mas parecia apenas esquecida ali e nada mais, não havia um só movimento sob a superfície do líquido que atestasse o contrário. Dean não dormia há pelo menos três dias, desde que sairam da casa de Bobby, nem mesmo a bebida parecia ajudá-lo a por a cabeça no travesseiro e descansar um pouco. Seus olhos estavam fundos e as olheiras já podiam ser vistas facilmente em seu rosto. Quando o olhava podia ver perfeitamente, Dean era apenas desolamento.

Algo em Castiel o mandava se aproximar, segurar em seus ombros e dizer que tudo ficaria bem no fim, mas ele não conseguiria mentir para o caçador, só de pensar em tentar enganá-lo, sentia algo diferente, um aperto no peito que não podia explicar nem para sí mesmo. Sua presença parecia nem mesmo ter sido notada, por isso ficou a observá-lo na troca daquele mesmo silêncio.

Aquele homem parado de pé, que quase se apoiava na janela aberta, onde as luzes de neon do outro lado da rua refletiam alegres em seu rosto cansado, nem ao menos parecia a alma torturada e cheia de culpa que arrancara do inferno. Não, era muito pior agora, ele mal podia reconhecê-lo, aquele á sua frente, estava á milhas de ser o que era, ou o que um dia, já havia sido.

Era translúcido como água aos olhos do anjo, o que refeltia na superfície dos olhos dele era todo o vazio que sentia por dentro. Estava quebrado, muito mais que antes, partido em tantos pedaços que lhe era impossível juntar, reorganizar como uma alma inteira. Dean ainda permanecia de pé, ainda respirava, seu coração ainda batia valente em seu peito, ainda continuava... Mas não havia mais uma alma que pudesse ser salva, redimida da culpa crescente que a consumia. Castiel ainda podia se lembrar do que vira nele quando o arrastava à força do inferno, aquela alma humana tão cheia de força, cujos olhos chegaram a assustar até mesmo a ele...Se soubesse do seu real destino, o teria deixado lá... Em meio ao fogo, ao desespero e toda a dor, enquanto sorria ao destrinchar a alma indefeza, atada á sua frente. Lá Dean ainda vivia, pois agora não mais...

Mas Castiel sabia que não era sua culpa, nem mesmo podia ser atribuída a uma mera fraqueza humana...Dean lutara o tempo todo, dera tudo que pôde por tempo demais, até que não restar mais nada para si mesmo, além de um enorme e implacável vazio... Dean havia lutado incansavelmente por batalhas há muito perdidas que o feriram mais profundamente que podia-se ver ou qualquer medicina pudesse curar. Não podia apagar a dor de uma vida inteira de cuidados e amor incondicional que só resultara em traição e abandono, aquele tipo de cancêr silêncioso que corrói a alma e apaga aos poucos o coração. Qualquer outro teria caído antes, mas Dean só tombara depois, muito depois de não existir mais nada pelo que continuar.

O coração humano no peito do anjo apertou-se ainda mais ao se aproximar e ver que aquele vazio que podia ler em sua alma, também estava cravado no verde de seus olhos, que apesar de reluzirem brilhantes as luzes coloridas do letreiro, revelavam uma auto-punição por tudo o que não conseguira salvar...como se cada vida humana perdida no planeta recaísse diretamente sobre o peso que carregava em seus ombros. Os olhos de Dean lhe acompanharam sem vida enquanto aproximava-se dele.

Castiel ainda não conseguia entender o porquê, mas em todos os séculos em que passara observando a humanidade, nada o tocara como os sentimentos tão humanos que bradavam no peito daquele homem haviam feito. E agora, olhando para ele daquela forma, sentia uma falta absurda de ver refletidos nele cada um deles. Não existiam mais brincadeiras, mais olhares malandros, sorriso algum brotara naqueles lábios por dias incontáveis e aprendera que dias podiam ser extremamente parecidos com millênios... Aquele sorriso que fazia o sol voltar a brilhar aos olhos do anjo, mesmo quando os sabia totalmente falsos... Do sorriso mais verdadeiro que iluminava todo seu rosto ao olhar mais sensual e impuro... ou de puro escárnio... Tudo aquilo que era tão importante aos homens e que Castiel só via um bom motivo em existir ao serem banhados na essência dele.

Invadiu aquilo que ele costumava chamar de "espaço pessoal" e o encarou. Dean apenas desviou o olhar, cravando sua atenção novamente no horizonte que se estendia pela janela, não tinha forças para retribuir a força que o anjo trazia nos olhos. Depois de um último gole, deixou a garrafa escorregar até o chão. Não, aquele homem á sua frente não era o mesmo de antes, não existiam mais guerras para travar, pois já havia sido previamente derrotado.

Mas logo, os olhos de Dean perderam-se na mão esquerda do anjo que se estendia devagar até seu rosto. Ele apenas os fechou e deixou-se acarinhar, enterrando a face mais ainda no toque gentil que recebia, sem fugir, sem esquivar-se, ânsiando apenas por um pouco mais. Aquela reação inesperada realmente intrigou o anjo, à ponto de sentir uma emoção nova brotar em seu corpo. Uma vontade imensa e irrefreável de acalentar aquele vazio, de arrancar com as próprias mãos a dor latente que vinha de sua alma.

Deixou a outra mão acompanhar aquele mesmo caminho e tocar seu rosto, deslizou-a com delicadeza sobre os cílios compridos e a barba mal feita até descansar sobre seus lábios. Não tinha idéia do que estava fazendo, muito menos até onde iria chegar, mas desejava tocá-lo, como se com um simples gesto pudesse acalmar aquele desespero mudo nos lábios levemente entreabertos. Castiel sentiu seu corpo perto do dele, perto demais...Atado em uma distância tão ínfima onde podia sentir o calor que desprendia-se da sua pele ainda molhada. Aquilo começou de alguma forma incomodá-lo, assim como antes incomodava Dean.

Dean o olhou fixamente por um mero instante, apenas tempo suficiente para que a mente do anjo fosse dragada no verde límpido dos olhos dele e fosse tomado pelo desejo inconsciênte que o rondava. O azul dos olhos do anjo estavam mais escuros que de costume, mais perigosos, de uma forma que o caçador jamais havia visto. Entreabriu os lábios e aceitou que Cass descansasse o calor dos lábios dele contra os seus, retribuindo aquele carinho gentilmente. Estava rendido.

Em um primeiro instante, sua boca tinha gosto de alcool, mas logo aquele gosto falso perdeu-se na real doçura dos lindos lábios de Dean. Naquele calor que desprendia do corpo dele e que sentia mais perto do que nunca, Castiel foi tomado por um desejo inconsciênte por mais... Seu corpo todo estremeceu ao sentir a língua do jovem invadir sua boca e sua pele arrepiou-se por inteiro ao toque daquele pecado impossível de negar-se a cometer, tamanho o desejo que pairava sobre suas ações. Afogou-se nos lábios do loiro, desejando consumi-lo por inteiro e guarda-lo em total segurança entre seus braços.

As mãos do anjo desceram-lhe pelo peito e pode sentir as batidas calmas e ritmadas do seu coração. A sua presença parecia comum ao caçador, aquele toque morno contra sua pele em brasas se bradava uma velha conhecida e não uma nova e estranha intrusa. Castiel o compreendeu e o abraçou, perdendo-se no cheiro levemente doce da pele dele, buscando aprofundar-se mais ainda em sua boca.

Estava tão entregue que apenas lhe fazia querer se esforçar mais ainda para arrancar um sorriso de seus lábios ao ter de abandoná-los. Lutou contra o desejo de permanecer atado à eles e os libertou por um instante, precisava saber a reação dele, ter a certeza de que aquilo não o machucaria mais ainda, compreender o que se passava em meio ao seu silêncio, mas seus olhos permaneceram fechados e os lábios avermelhados e semi-abertos, ostentavam o mesmo silêncio de antes.

"Dean... Fale comigo..." Castiel sussurrou aos seus ouvidos, quase implorou, mas tudo o que teve como resposta foi sentir-se ser abraçado e ter novamente os lábios tomados entre os dele. Então compreendeu que aquilo era a única coisa que podia lhe oferecer, aquele escape da realidade moldado em um abraço desejoso e na liberação dos lábios que o recebiam sem restrição alguma. Dean era apenas uma casca vazia que procurava urgêntemente se agarrar a algo físico, antes que o seu mundo já devastado se despedaçasse de vez.

Castiel desistiu de manter a razão e deixou seu corpo humano tomar conta de seus Dean em seus braços e deixou-se provar dele, não apenas de seus lábios, mas também o gosto da sua pele e o perfume inebriante que se desprendia dela...

Guiou suas mãos por dentro da camisa de Dean até chegar em suas costas largas, voltando-as delicadamente até sua cintura, sentindo seus poros arrepiarem-se pelo caminho. Segurou com força em seus quadris e usou de apoio para abaixar-se devagar enquanto deslizava os lábios por cada centímetro de pele que desnudava e podia alcançar, beijando e provando do seu sabor ao caminho em que seus joelhos encontravam o chão. Continuou sua busca por mais, naquele desejo tão humano e tão pecaminoso que guiava suas mãos pelos caminhos do outro. Levantou sua blusa, passando por seu peito e descendo por seu abdômen definido, deixando-se reter e enfiar a língua na pequena cavidade à altura de sua cintura enquanto deslizava os dedos por entre os músculos de suas costas..

As mãos fortes de Dean acarinharam seus cabelos e nelas só existia gentileza, em uma necesssidade óbvia de ser assim tratado em retorno. Ele precisava daquilo para manter-se respirando, era amor a única coisa que podia salvá-lo do vazio em sua alma. Naquele silêncio implorava por aquilo.

Castiel não se conteve, nem ao menos pensou nessa hipótese. Beijou sua barriga e desceu perigosamente, apertando os quadris dele nas mãos que procuravam pelas bordas da boxer que usava, não hesitou em puxá-la para baixo, muito menos em acompanhar o movimento com seus lábios, assim como suas mãos que acompanharam o movimento da boxer até seus pés, passando por cada pedaço de suas pernas até a ponta de seus dedos.

Voltou seus olhos aos do loiro e não havia recusa alguma em seu corpo. Sentiu seus músculos se retesarem entre suas mãos quando invadiu suas partes mais íntimas, mais veladas e que agora deliciavam-se ao toque de seus lábios e ouviu-o gemer baixinho ao tomar o sexo rijo em sua boca, enquanto envolvia seus quadris gentilmente.

Observara os seres humanos por séculos e mesmo que jamais o tivesse feito, sabia exatamente o que deveria fazer, algo que ia muito além dos instintos do corpo emprestado que usava. Queria desvedá-lo, aprender o que o fazia arfar e mais ainda o que o faria voltar a sorrir... A falta do sorriso de Dean Winchester criava um vazio inesplicável dentro dele e ele nem fazia idéia do quanto influênciava naquilo que agora era mais do que nunca o seu mundo.

Permaneceria por horas a fio a seus pés, não lhe era esforço algum sentir o gosto doce dele derramando-se em seus lábios ou o calor do seu corpo, entre suas mãos, que parecia invadir cada vez mais o seu. A cada movimento que fazia, sabia que ele estava mais entregue e aquilo atiçava uma parte sua que nem ao menos sabia existir... Estava prestes a cair, perder de vez sua graça, envolto na paixão por um mero mortal. Sentir Dean respirar, pulsar e e gemer contra ele, era tudo o que Castiel podia desejar agora.

Sam abriu a porta do banheiro despreocupado, ainda secando os cabelos depois de um banho mais demorado que o normal e não teve palavras para expor seu espanto. Dean estava parado de pé, em frente a janela, apoiando-se nela enquanto Cass permanecia concentrado, ajoelhado na frente dele deslizando as mãos sobre seus quadris e nadegas enquanto abocanhava seu sexo com tanta fome que quase podia sentir, apenas em ver tal cena.

Ele era um mero observador descartado, nem um, nem o outro voltaram o olhar para ele. Sabiam que estava ali, mas não pareciam se importar. Sam estava totalmente sem rumo. Incapaz de sair pela porta, incapaz de tirar os olhos de Dean que gemia baixo de uma forma totalmente viciante. De uma maneira que fazia seu coração acelerar no mesmo compasso em que sua respiração aumentava, parecia lhe faltar ar nos pulmões e batidas suficientes em seu coração para fazer o sangue circular por todo o seu corpo e não apenas em algumas áreas perigosamente específicas.

Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem ao sentir o olhar de Dean cair sobre o seu. Seus olhos estavam límpidos, como se toda a luz do mundo se refletissem em meio àquele vazio. Conhecia Dean bem até demais e sabia que ele estava arrasado por dentro, tinha escutado com os próprios ouvidos o que a Fome havia dito a ele semanas antes, mas nem mesmo precisaria ouvir aquela afirmação, pois conhecia aquela expressão cravada em seu olhar... Era aceitação, a aceitação de cada uma daquelas palavras. Dean sentia-se realmente morto por dentro.

Dean encarou-o em silêncio por segundos intermináveis até que mordeu os lábios e deixou a cabeça cair para trás junto de um gemido estrangulado de prazer a um movimento mais brusco de Castiel, que parecia disposto a ser o único dono de sua atenção. Dean sabia seduzir como ninguém e conhecia todos os pontos fracos do irmão, mesmo que jamais os houvesse usado antes. E aquilo foi a gota d'agua para Sam, aquele movimento provocativo fizera seu sangue acabar por entrar em ebulição nas suas veias.

Aproximou-se a passos rápidos, como se ficar longe dele doesse profundamente. Deixou seu corpo, coberto por apenas uma toalha presa na cintura, tocar contra as costas de Dean e o sentiu retribuir aquele toque, encostando-se contra ele. Seus olhos nublaram-se em desejo e nada pôde contê-lo em beijar a nuca de Dean que estava desprotegida a centímetros de distância de seus lábios. Continuou beijando seu pescoço enquanto escorregava as mãos hábeis sob sua camisa e conhecia a textura da pele sempre tão próxima e só agora tocada, fazendo-o estremecer levemente ao encaixar seu peito em suas costas de forma viríl, como quem lhe mostrava com total autoridade o caminho de casa.

Dean soltou a borda da janela, não precisava mais dela para apoiar-se, agora Sam estava ali para aplacar a pressão proporcionada contra seu corpo por Castiel. Levou a mão agora livre para trás e puxou de leve os cabelos de Sam que obedeceu e guiou-se até encontrar como destino o calor dos seus lábios. Os lábios de Dean eram doces, doces como jamais foram quaisquer outros que sentira contra os seus. Beijou-o demoradamente, invadindo cada centímetro de sua boca enquanto aplacava os gemidos que lhe escapavam, proporcionados pelas carícias do anjo.

Precisava senti-lo mais perto, apenas tê-lo aconchegado contra sí não era o sufiente e não demorou em levantar sua blusa e arrancar aquele impecílo ao desejo que lhe consumia. Abraçou-o como jamais havia feito em toda sua vida, colando sua pele, que já ardia em brasas, na dele. Desceu os lábios por suas costas nuas enquanto suas mãos pairavam sobre seu abdômen, subindo e descendo, acompanhando o mesmo ritmo imposto por Castiel. Seus mamilos estavam entumecidos e o simples passear dos seus dedos sobre eles faziam o loiro arfar contra seu corpo e desmanchar-se nos mais êxtasiantes gemidos, a ponto de fazê-lo gemer junto apenas em ouvi-los.

Beijou toda a extenção de sua espinha, passando a língua demoradamente entre as gotas de suor que começavam a brotar sobre sua pele clara. As mãos grandes percorriam e tomavam para sí com autoridade as reações dos músculos sob sua pele. Correu a língua sobre a base de sua coluna, adentrando devagar entre suas nádegas, deslizando até aquele ponto tão íntimo e que sabia ser o único pedaço de Dean ainda intocado. Aquele ponto sensível que desejava para sí...

Sentiu-o fazer o movimento de afastar-se, mas logo o movimento proprocionado pelo anjo o fez voltar ao seu encontro. Sam começou a mover-se acompanhando o ritmo suave que o anjo impunha sobre o sexo do caçador e logo o fizera relaxar o bastante para aceitar a invasão calma e quente de sua língua... Agora Dean gemia em prazer, toda vez que Sam se forçava para dentro dele. Deslizou as mãos por seus quadris e encontrou as mãos que o tomavam antes das sua chegada.

Sam e Castiel se olharam nos olhos e uma certa cumplicidade nasceu e os fez entender automaticamente o que ambos estavam dispostos a fazer. Estavam prontos para dividí-lo, pelo simples fato de que Dean não precisava apenas de um deles, precisava dos dois e por mais que nenhum deles não gostasse dessa idéia, eles permitiriam um ao outro avançar sobre cada centímetro do sagrado que Dean era.

Logo os dedos de Sam estavam escorregando para dentro dele impunemente, preparando o caminho para recebê-lo. Teve de levantar-se para poder conter os espasmos que percorriam o corpo do irmão enquanto lhe ia mais profundamente. Retê-lo em seus braços fortes e conter o calor insano que se desprendia de sua pele e que parecia consumí-lo, para que Dean ainda tivesse forças para manter-se de pé. Era isso que Sam estava fazendo, mantendo-o de pé apesar do desejo óbvio que corria por seu corpo de deixar-se, abandonar-se uma vez mais. Sam não permitiria, não deixaraia Dean se perder dele tão facilmente...

Dean apoiou a nuca em seu ombro e era impossível para ele conter-se mais, não naquela proximidade absurda com que os gemidos roucos e tão cheios de prazer que escapavam dos lábios dele lhe brindavam e invadiam todo e qualquer pensamento realista do que estava prestes a fazer. Dean o enlouquecia a cada suspiro, a cada gemido, a cada vez que se espremia contra ele e arrastava embora toda e qualquer noção de certo e errado que pudesse pará-lo. Sam sentia-se em chamas e tinha a impressão que entraria em auto-combustão se não o possuísse naquele instante. Soltou a toalha que estava presa à sua cintura e deixou seu prazer roçar contra a pele dele, tão cheio de desejo que chegava a doer. Seus olhos estavam turvos, sua mente possuída por uma só vontade, uma só pessoa... A pessoa que o amara incondicionalmente por toda a vida, mesmo quando ele não mais a merecia.

Deu alguns passos para trás, arrancando o corpo de Dean, que deixara-se levar livremente das mãos e lábios de Castiel que o observou intrigado. Em um movimento de mão, Dean o chamou na mesma direção, próximo a cama espaçosa que prostrava-se as costas do mais alto, enquanto Sam erguia de leve uma de suas pernas e lhe mordia o ombro desenhado pelas sardas. Castiel obedeceu e aproximou-se deles, voltando a segurar em seus quadris com força, mas ao mesmo tempo imerso em cuidado e perdeu-se totalmente na expressão do rosto do caçador.

Os olhos abertos que mantinham-se em algum lugar acima e que estavam prestes a fecharem-se lentamente, perdidos em algum lugar entre o céu estrelado que escapava no vão da janela aberta e o calor entre seus corpos, entre o prazer imediato que o assolava e a dor certa que o aguardava. Estava estampado nos lábios que tremiam levemente ao desejo que começava a invadí-lo lentamente e que podia ver em todas as suas cores no rosto de Sam.

Castiel estava perto, a seus pés, próximo demais para não ver e sentir a dor óbvia que lhe percorrera ao ter o corpo invadido por Sam. Seus lábios tremiam ao abrirem-se devagar, enquanto se privava de respirar num esforço de aplacar o gemido de dor que lutava em vencê-lo e escapar sem restrições. O anjo levantou-se e o conteve no último instante, tomando aqueles lábios contra os seus, afogando aquele gemido profundamente, antes que tivesse a chance de escapar aos seus ouvidos, aos ouvidos do mundo.

Enlaçou suas costas ao sentir as mãos de Dean cruzarem as suas e se agarrarem com toda a força em suas roupas, apoiando o peito nú contra seu corpo ainda totalmente vestido enquanto Sam arfava, segurando seu quadril imóvel por segundos que lhe pareciam uma eternidade. Castiel olhou para Sam e entendeu perfeitamente o pedido implícito em seus olhos escuros de desejo. Acompanhou com seu próprio corpo o movimento que Sam fazia até chegar á superfície da cama, mantendo-se colado ao de Dean até que o moreno se ajeitasse sobre o lençol e acolhece o mais velho em seu colo, envolvendo-o em seus braços, lhe proporcionando algum conforto imediato.

Castiel ainda tinha os lábios grudados nos dele e só se separou ao perceber que a respiração de Dean havia voltado a trabalhar como devia. Seu peito subia e descia rapidamente, procurando por mais oxigênio. Castiel não podia ajuda-lo a respirar, mas podia amenizar sua dor com outra coisa, com prazer. Abandonou seus lábios e refez um caminho já conhecido entre seus músculos, lambendo cada pedaço dele que pôde e que o fazia suspirar enquanto Dean fazia o sobretudo do anjo escorregar para o chão. Mas não teve tempo para desnudar nem mais um pouco o corpo de Castiel, antes que ele chegasse em seu prazer maior, por algum tempo esquecido.

Mesmo na penumbra do quarto, Castiel tinha uma linda visão a frente de seus olhos, Dean acomodado sobre o colo de Sam que o invadia e o abraçava por inteiro, ainda concentrado em manter-se imóvel com as costas pressionadas contra a parede para não ferí-lo. Não hesitou em voltar a toca-lo intimamente, muito menos em tomar o sexo pulsante em sua boca desejosa. O gosto dele em seus lábios lhe fazia falta, uma falta tão grande que chegava ecoar por seu interior na forma de dor...

Em pouco tempo, Dean já gemia em prazer e movia de leve os quadris sobre o sexo do irmão que lutava em não permitir seus desejos mais primitivos de tomá-lo de forma quase violenta. Sam tremia visivelmente a cada investida do corpo de Dean contra o seu. Abraçava-o e gemia baixo, tomando-o com especial carinho, como se tivesse medo de quebra-lo ao retê-lo com força excessiva, enquanto observava sobre seus ombros, entre um beijo e outro que roubava do loiro, o vai e vem que a cabeça de Castiel cumpria, tomando seu sexo com toda a vontade contida neste mundo.

Sam sentiu a respiração dele aumentar e não privou-se de fazer o mesmo, passando a se afundar nele com mais força, acompanhando o mesmo ritmo em que Dean se forçava contra a boca de Castiel, sempre procurando por ir mais fundo e deliciosamente mais rápido. Até que Dean tentou em vão afastar Cass, tentando empurrá-lo para longe, mas seus esforços foram todos desprezados por ele que apenas segurou suas duas mãos contra seus cabelos negros. O anjo sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas nem por isso deteve-se, queria sentir, saber qual era o gosto que se derramaria em sua boca.

Observou fascinado a expressão no rosto do imão, o rubor que lhe tomava as faces, o brilho que ascendia em seus olhos, o entreabrir cheio de desejo de seus lábios e todos os pequenos detalhes que jamais havia prestado atenção em mais ninguém, ao sentir todo seu corpo se retesar, apertando o sexo guardado dentro dele e lhe enviando todos os sinais do êxtase em que era consumido. Sam teve de se controlar ferozmente para não gozar junto ao ouvi-lo gemer incontidamente pela primeira vez em seus braços. Viu as mãos de Castiel subirem pelas costas dele, roçando contra seu peito até encontrarem a nuca de Dean, num carinho forte e ao mesmo tempo delicado, algo que tinha certeza de que não poderia jamais proporcionar.

E Sam sentiu ciúme. Ciúme da forma com que Castiel o fizera gozar, aqueles gemidos que ouvira eram para ele e não para si. Ciúme do gosto dele não estar em seus lábios, mas sim nos dele. Era ele quem fazia o suor escorrer da pele de Dean até a sua. Era Castiel que conhecia o gosto do paraíso e não ele.

Não pensou duas vezes, enquanto Dean ainda arfava e Castiel voltava sua atenção aos lábios de dele, Sam apressou-se em levar o rosto do anjo próximo o bastante do seu e lhe tomou os lábios, invadindo sua boca de forma viríl. Não era Castiel quem Sam beijava, era o gosto de Dean que ele procurava nos lábios do anjo, era a sua essência derramada naquela boca que o induzia a prova-la tão descaradamente. E sem grande esforço pôde realizar seu desejo plenamente... Sentir cada nuance do sabor que se esvaira de Dean e que fora partilhado generosamente consigo.

Ao tocá-lo, sentiu todo o calor que vinha dele, todo o desejo contido naquelas roupas que o cobriam, no tom escuro que seus olhos azuis haviam se transformado. Castiel o abandonou ao término do beijo e voltou seus lábios para Dean, tomando-o com desejo. Ele estava me chamas e um leve tocar contra o corpo amado o fazia gemer baixinho em meio aos gemidos provocados por Sam que agora escapavam impunes da boca de Dean.

"Tire..." Sam disse para Castiel quando seus olhos se reencontraram, enquanto tentava em vão fazer as roupas do anjo cederem dos ombros. Castiel obedeceu enquanto guardava seus lábios contra os de Dean que estava a ajudá-lo naquela tarefa de despir-se. Castiel teve de conter os gemidos ao sentir as mãos dele passearem por seu peito nú, e escorregarem sorrateiras para o cós da calça social, abrindo o botão e a empurrando para baixo, depois livrando-se da mesma forma da boxer que usava. Quando finalmente livrou-se de toda aquela roupa, foi guiado de volta pelos braços de Dean que grudou seu corpo ao dele, tão quente, tão abrasador, que poderia se esvair apenas em permanecer um algum tempo mais roçando sua nudez contra a dele...

Sentiu ser tomado pelo calor das mãos de Dean, que passaram a acarinha-lo no mesmo ritmo que Sam impunha contra seu corpo. Lento e profundo, como se desejasse permanecer naquele movimento para sempre. Sam deslizou a mão pela cintura e depois pelo braço do loiro e tocou junto das mãos dele toda a extenção do membro do anjo, molhando-o de uma extremidade a outra. Castiel estava sentado na cama, postado entre as pernas de Dean, com o corpo colado ao dele. Sam, num movimento lento trouxe os quadris do anjo para mais perto, puxando-o em sua direção, guiando-o para a entrada de Dean, fazendo-o compartilhar o mesmo espaço que ocupava dentro dele.

Com aquela invasão, Dean encostou as costas contra o peito de Sam e deitou a cabeça contra o ombro do anjo moreno a sua frente até que ele o penetrasse por inteiro, deixando um gemido alto escapar por seus lábios. Castiel sentia que o coração ia ser arrancado do seu peito, tamanho era a sensação que o tomava... Imitou Sam e levantou a outra perna de Dean, encaixando-se mais nele, empurrando-o mais contra Sam, fazendo-o gemer mais alto ainda e arranhar suas costas na tentativa de conter o prazer proporcionado pelo calor êxtasiante de sentir-se tomado entre dois corpos. Os corpos daqueles a quem mais amava.

Havia enlouquecido de vez, não tinha? Mas não poderia ser tão ruim assim, não poderia ser um pecado tão indesculpável, não onde existia tanto amor e sabia que Castiel sentia o mesmo, de uma forma diferente, mas ainda assim aquela mesma conexão. Aquele homem tão entregue entre seus corpos, mesmo que quebrado, mesmo que vazio, arruinado e destruído pela vida, os salvara de tantas formas diferentes que era impossível pensar que tudo aquilo se resumia em algo simplesmente carnal... Não, Sam conhecia Dean mehor que ninguém neste mundo e Castiel mais ainda, sabiam que havia algo muito mais importante naquela entrega sem restrições, o que existia era apenas amor, o mais pleno e verdadeiro que ambos poderiam almejar alcançar...

Não existiam palavras para descrever o que sentiam, não ao possuirem Dean no mesmo movimento, ao ouvi-lo gemer em retribuição aos dois... Se revezavam em sua boca, e tudo o de compreensível que lhes escapava vez ou outra era seu nome sendo sussurrado em meio a suspiros, assim como suas mãos abriam passagem umas para as outras sobre a pele dele. Como poderiam medir o prazer avassalador que lhes assolava, que derretia-se livremente por cada centímetro de seus corpos que pulsavam juntos, em uníssono, enquanto adentravam nele e iam cada vez mais fundo e o faziam cada vez mais seus e apenas seus...

Dean levou as mãos de Sam que estavam cruzadas sobre seu peito e as estendeu até as costas do anjo, fazendo o mesmo com Cass para que eles se abraçasssem e se esquecessem de sua presença, para que sentissem verdadeiramente um ao outro. Viu os olhares dos dois se encontrarem pelo canto dos olhos e levou os lábios de um aos do outro, sorriu ao vê-los tocarem-se quase com o mesmo desespero com que se afogavam nos seus... Mal sabiam eles que aquilo era tudo o que ele realmente almejava.

Precisava que os dois se amassem como amavam a ele, que Sammy fosse tão importante para Castiel quanto Cass fosse importante para Sam, que eles significassem mais que apenas "seu irmão" ou o "seu anjo". Depois de muito tempo, pela primeira vez sentia-se realizado, sendo amassado, tomado pelos corpos dos dois, naquele ritmo que logo aumentou e não demorou muito para que juntos, chegassem ao êxtase. Os dois corpos estremecendo contra o seu ao mesmo instante, apertando-o com força e desejo e gemendo alto como se não houvesse ninguém mais no mundo para ouví-los era mais maravilhoso do que ser perdoado por todos seus pecados. De todos eles, aquele era o seu maior e deste jamais se arrependeria.

Tinha total controle sobre os dois, sobre seus sentimentos e sobre como agiriam depois disso. Sentia-se impelido em proteger de alguma forma aqueles que tanto amava e que haviam lhe restado neste mundo. Eles precisariam muito mais um do outro, mais do que nunca, ao alvorecer.

Ambos não tinham idéia com quem Dean estava conversando antes que Cass entrasse pela porta, desde que que Sam havia ido para o chuveiro, durante todo o tempo em que ficara sozinho naquele quarto aparentemente olhando para o nada. Mal sabiam os dois que estavam quase a dormir entrelaçados a ele e que o levavam junto, arrastando-o gentilmente para o mundo dos sonhos envolto no calor de seus braços, do qual jamais acordaria... Que aquela era a sua primeira e última noite juntos...

Antes que eles adormecessem, sussurrou seus nomes ao beija-los, primeiro "Sammy", aquele por quem seu universo girava, aquele que sempre viria antes de tudo, depois "Cass", aquele que abandonara tudo o que era para se tornar quase tão pouco quanto ele, aquele que sempre seria seu redentor... Seus dois amores...

Adormeceram sem saber que aquilo tudo fora planejado, que era a sua forma de lhes agradecer e dizer em meio ao seu silêncio aquela simples palavra que lhes arrasaria o coração...

"Adeus"...

***End***

Quem disse que o Dean não sabe ser um grande manipulador quando ele quer...

Quando minha enxaqueca ataca, fico com medo de continuar a escrever as minhas fics (mil perdões por isso...) e fazer uma grande merda...

Então fujo para o deleite óbvio da pornografia... Apesar de não ser boa em escrever isso...

**"O primeiro vampiro deste mundo nasceu de uma imensa crise de enxaqueca...**

**Só isso para explicar o porquê da luz quase me matar!"**

_**Apenas uma pequena certeza da minha vida...**_


End file.
